The present invention relates to flooring and tiling with golden arabesque designs which, by its conception as well as its practicality, contributes to many important advantages in the field of construction. Because of its nature it can be used in soldering as well as tiling, siliceous clay types, landscapes, woods, slate, etc., with drawings and perimeters to be treated on the bases of the same colors or of different colors from the general color of a piece.
Today, in reference to the status of previous techniques, there is no type of floor, pavement, or tiles which are similar to the present invention. At present, painting tiles in various colors is the only recourse for providing flooring or tiling with golden arabesque designs. Various types of contrasting materials are also used.